A Singing Soul
by TheOriginalOtaku
Summary: Akane and her partner, Isamu, come across Shibusen. They get tangled up in a web of twisted love. But what if Akane wasn't on their side after all? Rated T for things that might occur in the story.
1. Chapter 1

New Character Profiles:

Name: Akane [CLASSIFIED]

Age: 14

Skin: Pale

Eyes: Blue (right eye "flame")

Hair: Black

Position: Meister

Abilities: Soul Perception, Red Life String, Fate, Demon Slash, Kishin Hunt, Song

Personality: Unsocial, not talkative

History: Akane was the last remaining survivor of the incident in [CLASSIFIED], she is known as an assassin for Arachnophobia. After betraying Arachnophobia, she disappeared for 5 years. When Shinigami-sama located her, he invited her to become a student at Shibusen. Her parents (deceased) are [CLASSIFIED]. She is currently attending Shibusen Academy.

Current Photo:

Name: Isamu Takashima

Age: 14

Skin: Light

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Blond

Position: Weapon (gun, cannon, etc.)

Abilities: Demon Slash, Kishin Hunt, etc.

Personality: Easygoing, care-free, friendly

History: When the Phantomhive adopted him from the streets, he met Akane, who had been friends with the Phantomhive family for a long time. They became partners and are inseparable. He is currently attending Shibusen Academy.

Current Photo:

Chapter 1… Meister

Akane's POV

Glancing around, I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the blazing sun. My battered cape whipped around in the wind around me. "Nice," I grudgingly muttered, "Building a city out here. Deserted area." I turned around to glance at my partner, Isamu. He looked up, "What?"

"Nothing,"

"You were staring at me."

"Was not,"

"Yeah you were."

"I wasn't,"

"Don't lie, Akane."

"_I wasn't frickin' staring at you._" I was starting to regret checking on him. He ran his fingers through his tousled blond hair, "Whatever then." He said. I half-smiled to myself, _He always lets me win the arguments. I know that if he tried, he would surely win. _Suddenly, a large black shape loomed from the distance. "Look! There's Shibusen, that school we were submitted into!" I said, mainly to change the subject. Isamu squinted and replied, "Yeah, that's it." And without saying a word, we glanced at each other. We were both naturally competitive and understood each other immediantly. I instantly dashed toward the school as Isamu did the same. _He still has that stupid nonchalant look on his face… _I realized that it was the same with me. My jet black hair was whipping in the air around me and I was running faster than 60 miles per hour but I wasn't feeling the least tired. Smirking to myself I thought, _Maybe this is because of all that training I did. All that has paid off. _My cape flew in the air behind me as I pushed myself faster. Finally, I jumped, flipped, and landed in front of the entrance to Shibusen. I had landed with one knee on the ground and made one heck of a dust cloud. Isamu screeched to a halt next to me and muttered, "Show off." I was about to make a smart-alecky reply when a bullet whizzed past my face. "Who the _hell _kicked up all this dirt in front of the entrance? _This isn't symmetrical!_" A boy's voice screamed from the dust. I grit my teeth and waited for a chance to attack.

Kid's POV

"Who the _hell _kicked up all this dust?" I shouted into the dust cloud, "_This isn't symmetrical!_" I thought that the perpetrator would've been gone by now but I saw a shadow in the large, asymmetrical mess. I turned Liz and Patty into gun mode beforehand so I immediantly shot a bullet in the shadow's direction. There was a blur of black and a boot collided with the side of my face, causing me to slam against a wall. I turned my head toward the direction of the attacker just as he threw a heavy punch to my face. I held a hand up to my face and felt something warm and sticky. _Blood_. And as I felt it with both hands, I realized the blood wasn't symmetrical. _It. Wasn't. SYMMETRICAL. _"_You are DEAD now!_" I screamed, raising my guns, "_Death Cannon!_" Liz and Patty morphed into a full-size weapon, a pitch black cannon. I aimed it at the shape in the dust and pulled the trigger.

Akane's POV

_Boom! _The cannon the boy was holding exploded its full impact on me. I flew backward, flipping and landing on my injured knees. Every part of me was bleeding. Isamu hurried over to where I ever so gracefully landed and placed his hand on my back. "Get up. You can do this." He said. I numbly nodded and stood up, wincing at my injuries. "Isamu." I said, without looking at him. I knew he was thinking the same thing. "_Soul Resonance!_" We shouted as one.

Maka's POV

"Hey," I said, "Is there a fight going on there?" Soul, leaned over to my side of the window and replied, "I think so. With Kid and this… new guy." Black*Star came over too so that there was hardly any room left. "Awesome!" he exclaimed, "Should I join in?" I used my signature Maka-chop on him. "No." I replied firmly, not allowing any room for argument. Soul muttered, "This looks interesting though…" He received the Maka-chop too. Tsubaki said quietly, "But maybe we _should _check on Kid? I mean, he's our friend so…" She ended her sentence thoughtfully. I put down my book and regretfully sighed, "Fine, we can go check on him." I muttered. Black*Star mumbled, "We ask you and you say no, she asks you and you say yes. Sexist pig." I picked up my book again threateningly. Black*Star laughed and declared, "You can't beat me! I surpass God!" Maka-chop.

Kid's POV

By now, the dust had cleared. I took a better look at my opponent. _Wait, WHAT?! _I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It wasn't a guy. All this time it was a _girl_. She had jet black hair in two pigtails. She wore a black bikini top and unbuttoned black shorts with black boots. Grudgingly, I admired her sense of style. Considering how I liked black as well, her outfit was stylish is my point of view. But her eyes… they were a mesmerizing cerulean but her right eye appeared to be submerged in blue fire. Ugh it wasn't symmetrical. Her blue eyes contrasted extremely with her pale skin. She was holding a cannon similar to mine but it seemed to contain more machinery and firepower. I heard a shout from behind me, "Kid!" It was Maka. In the split-second I turned around, the new girl made her move. She pounced on me with her cannon directed at me. At the last second, I grabbed her arm and judo-flipped her, causing her to slam her back on the ground. When she tried to get up, I pressed my shoe on her chest, preventing her. She stopped struggling immediantly and glared at me with her flaming eyes. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and the others walked toward us. I morphed Liz and Patty back to their human forms. Maka leaned over the girl and asked her, "What your name?" To our shock, she nearly snorted, "You think I'd answer that?" Maka raised her book and we all winced. Since the girl was new, she had no idea what that gesture meant. _Whack!_ We flinched as Maka's book hit the girl's head. "…Was that supposed to hurt?" she muttered, "Quite pathetic." Everyone gaped at the girl, all wondering the same thing, _How could she not have been hurt?!_ Maka clenched her teeth and raised her chopping hand/book once more. Soul grabbed Maka's wrist, "Don't, Maka. I'll take care of this." Then, he crouched down so he could see eye to eye with the new girl. "Look here, newbie. Cool guys don't mess around. Now, _what is your name_?" he said menacingly. She just stared at him. Finally, she said in a nonchalant voice, "Get your face outta my sight, loser." A vein popped in Soul's temple, "Why you!" he yelled at her, readying for the strike. This time it was Maka's turn to hold back Soul, "Soul, calm down." She said, firmly grabbing his fists. I snickered, "Heh, heh." The girl under my foot turned her head toward her cannon. "Isamu," she said, "Turn back." Immediantly, her cannon morphed into a teen boy with blond hair which was clipped back with some bobby pins on one side. Just seeing him pissed me off, "You're not symmetrical…" I muttered. He wore the school's uniform, with a light brown vest and white long sleeve underneath. He had a blue hat on and he had pierced ears. He glared at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Get your dirty shoe off of her." He growled.

Isamu's POV

_Was that guy retarded? _I tried to keep my cool. I sincerely did. "_Get _your dirty shoe _off _of her." I growled, as menacingly as I could. I've been called "cute" or "adorable" a lot but right now, even I could feel the intense hatred being emitted from me. The boy with his foot on Akane attempted a weak sort of sneer "And what if I don't?" He inquired. "Then," I said smirking, "You _die_. Hyaahh!" I tackled him with all my weight. He toppled over and fell butt-first. "Ow…" He grumbled. I pointed my elbow at him and stabbed him in the gut. After he lost his breath, I grabbed his throat with both hands and was about to choke him but a voice behind me said "Isamu, _stop_."

Akane's POV

Wiping blood off my mouth, I said, "Isamu, _stop_." He wordlessly let go and headed over to me. He still had an angry expression on his face, but that was to be expected. After all, the boy in black had injured his meister. I walked past the boy still on the ground and headed toward the school. Someone grabbed my hand. I turned to face the girl with light brown pigtails. She was staring at me, like she was staring straight through my soul. She staggered backwards after a moment and the boy with white hair earlier caught her just in time and settled her to the ground. I gave her one last glare and turned around. "H-her soul…." Was the last thing I heard from the girl before entering Shibusen Academy.

I walked in a brief manner into Shibusen. One of the first things I saw was a mirror. Remembering what Shinigami-sama had told me about being able to use mirrors for contacting him, I decided to give it a try. "Uh… what was the number again?" Apparently, Isamu was giving me the silent treatment. "Sigh… Whatever then." I drew in what I thought was the correct number. Considering I never actually met Shinigami-sama, I don't have a clue what he looks like. Suddenly, a man with red hair appeared on the mirror.

Isamu's POV

"Hello? Who is _this_ lady?" the red-headed man asked, smirking. I clenched my teeth and waited for Akane to disconnect. Instead, she answered, "Are you Shinigami-sama?" A flash of doubt crossed the man's face for a second. "I… Uh... Y-yes, I'm Shinigami-sama." The man said hesitantly. I didn't trust this man for a moment. "Okay, then," Akane said. _Wait a sec, _I thought, _Don't tell me you're actually _buying _this?!_

"Where do I have to go?" She said with a straight face. "Just come over to… um… I'll show you." Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her straight through the mirror. "_Akane!_"

_A/N This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so I'm sorry if I got any details wrong. You would've all recognized the red head by now, right? If you haven't, you'll find out in the next chapter. And, yes, in case you're wondering, I am using characters I know and like from animes. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, see you in the next update!_

_-Otaku_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… New Friend

Akane's POV

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed as I was pulled toward the door at top-speed. I shut my eyes as hard as I could and braced for impact. An impact that never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes a little and a blinding light shone in my eyes. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes all the way. It was an apartment home, one big enough to hold at least 12 people in the living room. A man's voice cleared his throat behind me, "_Ahem._" It was the man from before, Shinigami-sama. "Well," he clapped his hands together, "What do you need from me?" He seemed overly-friendly, but decent. "Shinigami-sama, I came to ask about _this_." In my hand was the envelope that had appeared in front of me 2 days ago, telling me about Shibusen and how Shinigami-sama decided that I was the right material to be able to attend Shibusen Academy. He took the letter from my hand and pored over it. "Hm…" he muttered, "This is interesting…" I was starting to doubt this man. Wasn't he the one that sent the letter? If so, why was he acting like this was the first time that he'd seen it? Then Shinigami-sama nonchalantly threw the letter behind his back. He walked over right next to me. Too close for comfort. I inched a little to the left as he moved to the left. He put a hand on my shoulder. I smacked it and yelled, "Hey!" But he didn't move. The red-headed man moved closer to me like a predator stalking its prey. I backed up a little. _Uh-oh._ It was a dead end. Behind me was a corner with no door on either side, no window, or any exit. The man put both of his hands against the walls next to me, his arms blocking any opening. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around my head protectively. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

Maka's POV

"That girl's soul, if you'd seen it, you'd be surprised." I said to Soul as we walked to our room. "I mean, it was different than any other one. It wasn't as intimidating as Dr. Stein's but it still seemed just… _powerful_. You know?" The shape of the girl's soul was different too. It was shaped like one of those music notes that Soul's always trying to make me understand. When we reached our room, I saw a two pairs of shoes in front of the door. Someone was here. I swung open the door and saw my dad and the new girl. The new girl had her arms held defensively over her head and Spirit had her cornered. "Daddy!" I practically shrieked. "What the _hell _are you doing?!" My dad, I don't know if you can call him that, backed away from the girl. He held up his hands as if to show innocence. I nearly snorted, _yeah, right. As if a guy that cheated on my mother could ever be innocent. _Soul stood speechless next to me. I Maka-chopped Spirit and led him to the door. "Don't you _ever _come here again." I said threateningly. He gulped, "Alright, alright." He hastily replied as my death glare sharpened. Once he was out, I slammed the door and let out a huge sigh of exasperation. _What had he been trying to do to that poor girl? _I thought to myself. Soul walked over to the black-clad girl. "Hey," he said uncertainly, "You okay?" I sighed again and shoved him out of the way. I held out my hand to her, "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn, sorry that we got off to a bad start this morning. Let's start fresh; what's your name?" The girl slowly put down her hands and opened her eyes. "I'm Akane." She said, tonelessly. Soul kept that nonchalant look in his eyes but he seemed uneasy. "Why did you call me a loser this morning?" _Oh. It was about that. That is SO Soul… _"Because you are one." She replied bluntly. Soul looked like he was about to erupt. "Anyway, your _dad _is friggin' molester," she looked me up and down skeptically, "how can you be related to a… _thing _like him?" As much as I hated my father, for some reason, I couldn't stand him being insulted to this extent. "Look, he may be weird sometimes but he's harmless." I said doubtfully. "Sure, sure." Akane said disbelievingly. I grit my teeth and forced a smile on my face. I finally pulled in my hand. "Let's go meet my friends, shall we?" She silently followed me, and Soul following after her.

Soul's POV

_Just who was that Akane? _I was confused and worried at the same time. So not a cool feeling. Ever since I had become a Death Scythe, I'd been getting more fan letters and missions, which is another bad combination. Things like, "can I be your meister for a day?" or "can you meet me four 'o clock in the afternoon at DC's love ride?" I used to enjoy it, but everyday my locker became a tsunami of letters. I actually got a few papercuts trying to get them off me. What those girls don't understand is that Maka is special to me. She is my meister, she is the one that has been my friend, and she is the one that turned me into a Death Scythe. I looked up to see Akane's hood pulled u over her head. I could still see a small flicker of flame from the edges but not as distinctly as before. She was walking in the rhythm I was, slow and uncertain. She warily rounded a corner. _Crash! _I flinched as a blond boy the same age as me slammed into Akane and wrapped her in the tightest bear-hug I have ever seen. I think she was turning blue. She managed to choke out, "C-can't b-b-breathe…" The boy's grip slackened and she let out a whoosh of air. "Ugh… Isamu, don't do that to me…" she groaned, rubbing her ribs, but she was laughing. _She looks cuter when she smiles. _I thought. Then, realizing I had just thought, I waved my hands above my head as if to get rid of all my thoughts. Probably because I was waving my arms around like a lunatic, "Isamu" noticed me. "Hey," he said, bowing, "Sorry for earlier. Let's be friends, okay?" he smiled and held out his fist. I grinned and my entire mood changed suddenly. "Yeah." I said as I pounded my fist on top of my "new friend's"

_A/N Hi, it's Otaku again. So, what do you think about the new update? I personally don't like Maka's dad all that much, so I added less of him. Sorry Spirit-san fans;;. I wanted this chapter to be like a sort of happy ending so you can sort of foreshadow the next chapter. You know the saying, "calm before a storm"? Anyway, in the little piece I added about Soul & Maka, I'm sorry if you don't like this shipping. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and enjoy! Btw, I'll try to update every Saturday. _

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3… Traitor?

Akane's POV

I paced back and forth in the dorm that I'd been given to share with Isamu. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. My head was spinning. Who had been that weird perv in my supposedly new friend Maka's room? I think it was her dad…? And why is Soul so hostile toward me? Is it because I had been part of Arachnophobia? But they defeated Arachnophobia, didn't they? _Argh… This is all so frustrating! _I screamed in my head. After a while, I calmed down, sighed, and plopped down on my bed. I stared at the blank ceiling and started muttering a song my late mother had taught me when I was young.

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that save a wretch like me…_" I heard footsteps outside my door and quickly muffled my voice under my pillow. The door on the far side of the room creaked open and Isamu walked inside. "I once was lost but now I'm found…" I smiled up at him. We sang in unison, "_…Was blind, but now, I see…_"

Black*Star's POV

"Hey! Soul! Maka! Kid! Where're you guys?!" I shouted, my yells echoing down the long hallway. Tsubaki was next to me, searching as well. A few minutes ago, they had run off to their dorm but they had promised beforehand that they would come back in a matter of minutes. It had been over 30 minutes by now. I grit my teeth and cupped my hands over my mouth. "SOUL, MAKA, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE IN SHIBUSEN THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!~" I distinctly heard footsteps thudding against the ground and dodged just in time as a fist and a book nearly collided with my head. Soul had a disgusted look on his face and Maka had the same expression. I backed up a bit as I saw Maka's face turn red. Soul and Maka yelled in unison, "_WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!_" I snickered and Tsubaki came up from behind me. She smiled and said brightly, "Hi! Where were you guys?" Maka looked like she had met Excalibur. "Uh… _helping _the new girl…" said Soul. Tsubaki and I exchanged glances. "That blue fire chick?" I asked. "Yep, that's her…" Maka replied disgustedly, "She wouldn't answer any of our questions properly! She didn't even tell me her last name!" Suddenly, we heard shushed singing coming from the room next to the hallway where we stood. I looked at Tsubaki questioningly. "Say…" said Soul, "Isn't this where Shinigami-sama assigned Akane and Isamu as their dorm?" Maka nodded, "Yeah, maybe they turned on a radio?" I replied, "But I don't hear any background music…" We walked up to the door and listened.

"_Amazing grace how sweet the sound, _

_That saved a wretch like… me,_

_I once was lost but now,_

_I'm found,_

_Was blind,_

_But now…_

_…I see~"_

The singing continued for a while and then it stopped. "That it for today, Akane." We heard a muffled boy's voice, "There's no need to strain yourself." A girl's voice replied uncertainly, "Yeah, but if I don't get strong enough by the end of the week then Kishin won't let me join. I need to become a Kishin myself if I want to be considered equal."

Tsubaki gasped, "B-but I thought we defeated Kishin?" she said in a shaky voice. Maka's face was ghostly white, "Yeah we did, but I overheard Shinigami-sama saying something about 'a group attempting to revive… must stop… plans'. I didn't think much of it back then but now…" she bit her lip uncertainly. "Don't worry, I surpass God, remember? We can beat him again." I reassured her. She smiled weakly and her expression became a bit calmer. Soul, on the other hand, had a look of steel. His eyes were furious, "She said that she needed to become Kishin… wouldn't that mean that she's a fake? A double-spy? I trusted Isamu…" Soul muttered bitterly, "Can't we go anywhere without betrayals?! Damn!" In his anger, he slammed his fist into a nearby wall and everything went quiet inside. I grinned at Soul and glanced at the hole he had made in the wall. "Nice, dude!" I laughed. Maka shushed me, "This isn't the time, Black*Star! They noticed us!" Slowly, the door creaked open.

Akane's POV

I opened the door to our dorm and glanced outside. There was no one there. "I thought I heard something," I said nervously, "I guess I was wrong." Isamu came up behind me. "Don't worry. Nobody would find out about the plan." He said reassuringly. I chuckled, "You're not a very good liar." He returned the smile, "I don't have to be. Humans tend to let themselves sink into the delusion that everything is fine. What they don't know, is that the wheels of fate are already in motion and nothing can stop them now."

_A/N Hey, it's Otaku! Sorry about how short this chapter was, I had 8 projects due on the same day. ,-_-, It took me an eternity to finish all of them. Anywho, I'm making a few more stories so please read them when they're out! Their names are: Project X (pokespe), Artemis Fowl and the Midnight Murderer, and Lightning Struck (Percy Jackson). Thanks! Please review and favorite/follow. You don't know how happy I was to read your review! Bye, have a awesome day! ;)_

_ -Otaku_


End file.
